


【虫铁】小小的托尼

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: 【旧文归档】
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【虫铁】小小的托尼

不知为什么，托尼的身体突然开始变小了，一天比一天小。

原本跟彼得一样高的人，二十天过去后，就只到彼得的耳朵。

“这可怎么办啊，斯塔克先生，你会越变越小吗？”彼得坐在地上，拄着脑袋。

托尼把头枕在沙发垫，半躺在地上。他没有理会彼得那说了等于没说的提问：“你的论文怎么样？”

“还没定主题。”彼得回答，做了个咬牙切齿的小表情：“我不想那么匆忙就定下来，我想再看一些文献。”

“在学校怎么样？”托尼继续问道。

“还可以，但有时，整天一个人待在图书馆或者实验室里，有点单调。”彼得说：“巡逻的时候，连着好几个人，我帮忙以后，他们什么也不说就连忙跑开，不敢靠近我似的。”他顿了顿：“但他们不是故意的，只是比较忙，或者害羞。”

“嗯哼。”托尼拍拍彼得的肩膀。

日子一天天过去，托尼又变小了不少。现在，他只到彼得的胸脯了。他拒绝面对面站着讲话。

“有话坐下说。”

彼得听话地坐下，双手乖巧地放在大腿上。

“蜘蛛侠，你拎来的那个袋子是...”

“噢对！的确是给你带的。”彼得从袋子里取出一个纸盒，递给托尼。

托尼从里面拎出一个甜甜圈，几下就干掉了。“允许你吃一个。”托尼边嚼边说，音节变得鼓囊囊的。

彼得指指自己张大的嘴巴，等待投喂。

“彼得帕克，不要误会，我虽然变成这个样子，但心智并没有任何改变。”托尼没理会彼得，自己吃自己的。

这是彼得意料中的反应，所以他满意地笑笑，从包里掏出笔记本电脑，注意力集中到惨白的屏幕上。

“嘿，大学生。”

彼得扭过头，视线还没从屏幕上移开 ，一个香甜的东西怼到他嘴上，他连忙用牙齿叼住。

“你没有空余的手。”托尼说，伸手拖住了面包圈。

彼得用力咬下一块面包，剩下的部分掉在托尼手中，细小的糖霜散落在彼得的衣服上，星星点点的。

托尼帮彼得拍掉小糖粒，后者虽盯着电脑，嘴巴嚼得正欢，脸上的笑容写满得意。

“专心，大学生。”

这座城市又送走了一百五十六个黄昏，彼得的论文已经有了些模样。

现在的托尼，就算踮起脚，最多也只能够到彼得的肩膀...下方五厘米的地方。

他们实在没法平视着对方讲话了，除非趴在地上。

所以他们趴到了地上。但是，保持这个动作实在太累了，他们干脆面朝上躺倒在地板上。

闲聊是断断续续的，彼得扭过头来，眼前是托尼的手。

很小的手。

“怎么？”托尼淡淡地吐出个词。

“没什么...诶？”彼得愣了一下。

托尼伸出手，按在彼得摊开的掌心，接触的部分交换着细小的电流。

“确实非同寻常。”托尼评价道，看着一大一小两只手，大的那只手竟然是彼得的。

“二十年前情况会反过来，那时第一次见你，我还很小。”彼得说。

“嚯。”托尼缩回手。

“有没有这种可能——其实你没变，而是整个世界在变大。”彼得突然兴奋起来。

“以防你是认真的...你只需看看我现在的头身比例。”托尼克制住翻白眼的冲动。

当托尼变得只有手掌那么大的时候 ，彼得甚至偶尔带他到课室上课，有时也捧着他去图书馆。

彼得关闭文档，伸了个加长懒腰，然后轻轻掀开他放在桌上的外套。

他屏住了呼吸。

小托尼在睡觉，他侧躺着，头枕在手臂上，蜷缩的身体均匀地起伏。

回过神来的彼得打算再写点东西，写到托尼醒来再动身。他把外套盖回原来的位置，打开刚才的文档，一点点滑动着页面，轻悄悄地打字。

再抬起头时，桌上的托尼正抱着膀子看着这边。

“你醒了多久，怎么不叫我？”彼得凑近托尼，压低声音问。他挑的是图书馆最犄角旮旯的位置，周围没什么人。

“今晚吃披萨。”托尼说。

“收到！”彼得收拾好东西，摊开手，等托尼坐进他的掌心，然后把外套盖在手上，留出一个豁口供空气进出。他捧着小托尼，穿过走廊和马路，回到他的出租小屋。

吃披萨当然要看电影——无论吃什么都要看电影。彼得背靠沙发坐在地上，面前铺了一块垫子，托尼就坐在那里，他小小的胃只能装下披萨的一角，剩下的都是彼得的。

屏幕还在播放片头的商标，彼得的目光移到垫子上那小小的、浑圆的背影，又一次想用手指戳戳小托尼。

但他从没这么干过，因为好邻居懂礼貌。

托尼在视野中所占的面积实在太小了，彼得感到必须增加观看时长才能补足。他越发难以将目光移开，他想多看几眼。

地球不停地转动，星星出现又消失。

托尼只有小拇指一节的大小了。

“我都快找不到你了，得赶紧想办法让你变回来啊！”彼得的眉毛皱巴巴。

“那是自然。”托尼回答，作为当事人反倒一副不以为意的模样。

托尼太小了，说是晚餐，汉堡上根本看不出他咬过的痕迹，彼得不得不一个人吃掉两个汉堡。

没什么新事可以讨论，饭后他们各自沉默着，夕阳的光斜斜地印在墙上。

“帕克先生。”托尼喊他。

“嗯？”彼得望着桌子上小小的托尼。

“没事。”虽然没人看见，小小托尼笑了。

彼得感到很困很困，他手臂交叉着趴下。

我先睡一会，他说。

嗯。托尼回答

彼得睡着了。尚存余温的晚风掀开他的袖口，拂过发梢，最后消失在空中。

眼泪滑出他的眼角。


End file.
